ATTACK OF THE TELETUBBIES
by LydoChowee
Summary: Inuyasha and the Gang are attacked by the worlds most evil creatures no one knew even exsisted dun dun dun TELETUBBIES SCREAMS and other funky attacks
1. ATTACK OF THE TELETUBIES

A/n I don't own Inuyasha or the Teletubbies *shivers*  
  
~~~ Attack of the Teletubbies ~~~  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting at their camp site when they heard a weird tune coming from Kagome's backpack.  
  
Inuyasha crawled to the backpack. "Oi wench, something in that thing of yours is making funny noises." Inuyasha said as he pointed at her yellow backpack.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked as she walked to her backpack and was shocked at how big it was. "How'd my backpack get that big?" Kagome asked as she poked her backpack and heard giggling and she backed away "NANI!?" Kagome screamed as she jumped behind Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha just started to blush and got back to reality and opened the backpack and then something went flying out. "What the hell?!" Inuyasha yelled  
  
"INUYASHA I SENSE THE SHARDS!" Kagome yelled as she pointed at the blur that came out of her backpack.  
  
Inuyasha put his hand on his sword ready to swing at any time.  
  
Soon the image cleared and there stood 4 funny looking things. They were red, purple, green and yellow. They stood there giggling.  
  
"WHAT?!" Kagome screamed as she jumped over to Sango and Miroku.  
  
"What the hell are these?" Inuyasha asked Kagome  
  
"They're called Teletubbies, they're from my world." Kagome said. "They seem cute but scary." Kagome said  
  
"That's it?!" Inuyasha asked as one of them poked Inuyasha "STOP POKING ME!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"You a BIG meany, me don't like you!" Said the red one as it kicked Inuyasha in the shins and ran to the yellow one.  
  
"Yeah!" They said as they all shot beams at Inuyasha and Inuyasha dodged it.  
  
"They have the shards Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as Sango and Miroku went to help.  
  
Kagome sat there and watched. "Man, now I believe when Yuki said that Teletubbies are evil" Kagome whispered to herself as Inuyasha and the others ran around in circles being chased by the colorful creatures. "Hey Teletubbies, time to play!" Kagome yelled remembering the one time she saw Souta watching it when he was younger.  
  
"PLAY TIME!" They all yelled as they ran up to Kagome and sat down in front of her as she pulled her bow and arrows and got ready to shoot.  
  
"Time to say good-night." Kagome said as she shot them all with her arrows.  
  
-_-;; "KAGOME WHY DIDN'T YOU DEAL WITH THEM EARLIER!" Inuyasha yelled  
  
"I don't know." Kagome said as she went and picked up the jewels and went to her sleeping bag and went to sleep. "Time to say good-night puppy." Kagome whispered as she went to sleep.  
  
-_-;; "Lady Kagome is stronger than I thought." Miroku said as he went to sleep also.  
  
"HEY!" Inuyasha yelled  
  
"Maybe you're right Houshi-sama." Sango said as she yawned and went to sleep.  
  
"SHE IS A WEAK HUMAN!" Inuyasha yelled, "Hey are you listening to me?!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
THE END!  
  
A/N: LOL LIKE?! I TRULY HATE TELETUBBIES. SO REVIEW PLEASE! 


	2. Baby Sitting A Hyper Shippo

What happens when Kagome leaves and Shippo goes hyper? And he has a 'plastic' bat. Mix a hyper kid and a bat. Not fun. Trust me.  
  
Baby Sitting A Hyper Shippo  
  
Kagome looked at the well as she walked to it.  
  
"HEY WENCH! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING? WE ALMOST DIE BY THAT STUPID TE-LE-TU-BY AND NOW YOU'RE LEAVING?!" Inuyasha yelled trying to pronounce Teletubbies.  
  
"INUYASHA! I need to get more supplies." Kagome answered as she sat on the edge about to jump in.  
  
"KAGOME!" Shippo cried as he ran to her,  
  
"Yeah Shippo?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You're coming back right?" Shippo asked with puppy, err. fox eyes. [LOL. puppy? We wouldn't be called a puppy. so call it baby fox eyes.]  
  
"Shippo, I'll come back, I just need to go get some things and I'll bring back chocolate ok?" Kagome asked as she looked in her backpack and gave Inuyasha a handful of things.  
  
"HEY WENCH WHAT ARE THESE?" Inuyasha yelled as he held chocolate and a couple of toys.  
  
"Oh things to keep Shippo occupied, you can have some too." Kagome said as she left.  
  
****Hours later after Shippo whines****  
  
"When will Kagome come back?" Shippo asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't know runt. Here, keep yourself busy and eat that CH-O-CO-LATE thing Kagome left." Inuyasha said closing his eyes.  
  
Shippo ate the chocolate and started giggling.  
  
"Brat, shut up." Inuyasha said as he opened one eye and saw Shippo smiling.  
  
"Inuyasha." Shippo said happily.  
  
"What is it brat? Why are you smiling like that? And why do you have that plastic bat behind you?" Inuyasha asked as he stood up.  
  
"LET'S PLAY!" Shippo yelled as he whacked Inuyasha and Inuyasha yelled in pain and ran.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" Inuyasha yelled as Shippo ran after him.  
  
*****After running away from Shippo and the others get stuck with him*****  
  
Kagome got out of the well as she heard yelling and screaming running her way.  
  
Kagome got her bow and dropped her bag down and waited when she saw Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha running yelling with bruises along with Shippo and a 'plastic' bat.  
  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
-__-  
  
"HE *HUFF* IS *HUFF* TRYING *HUFF* TO *HUFF* KILL *HUFF* US!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran behind Kagome along with the others.  
  
Shippo ran to Kagome and Kagome moved out of the way and watched to see what they were talking about.  
  
The three screamed and Inuyasha froze.  
  
Shippo looked up at Inuyasha, "Let's play." Shippo said with a huge grin as he whacked Inuyasha right in the shin with the 'plastic' bat.  
  
"HOLLY F." Inuyasha didn't finish when he saw Kagome glaring at him.  
  
"Language!" Kagome yelled before Inuyasha got to say what he was about to.  
  
"HOLLY FRAPACHINO!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he fell to the floor and Kagome picked up Shippo as he seemed to calm down.  
  
"Shippo?" Kagome asked  
  
"Kagome, hi, you're back, hehe, we were playing." Shippo said innocently as he smiled and Kagome smiled back nervously.  
  
Inuyasha and the others came back and looked at Kagome and Shippo.  
  
"DAMN! That was one hard plastic bat." Inuyasha said as the others nodded.  
  
Kagome sweat dropped. "Who said it was plastic?" Kagome asked as she pulled the bag out of no where and showed them a paper, "Its wooden." Kagome said as she started laughing and the others fainted when Shippo asked, "Can I have more chocolate and we can play again when you leave?"  
  
Kagome smiled a bit, 'I think I should cut him back on sugar.' Kagome thought. 


	3. Horrible Singing

HORRIBLE SINGING  
  
Kagome looked inside her room for the CD she was looking for. 'Damn, searching for the shards are boring. Might as well have something to listen to when we're walking.' Kagome thought as she pulled her new CD case and a bunch of American music she got from her friends at school and Hojo.  
  
"Found you, I told mom I didn't lose it." Kagome said as she ran to the well and jumped in as the blue light enveloped her as she appeared in the feudal era.  
  
"WENCH! YOU'RE FINALLY HERE?!" Inuyasha yelled from the top of the well as he jumped down and picked up her backpack and noticed something on Kagome's head. "Wench, what is that on your head?" Inuyasha asked poking it.  
  
"Watch it! It's called a headphone. You use it to listen to music." Kagome said as she put the music away and walked to the village.  
  
****  
  
Hour later the gang was walking as usual as Kagome groaned and looked through her backpack and found her CD player and she pulled out a CD and stuck it in as she started humming as the guys stared at her and ignored and went on.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango asked as she noticed Kagome was smiling a lot.  
  
Kagome took off her headphones and looked at Sango. "Yeah Sango?" Kagome asked.  
  
"What is that?" Sango asked pointing at the CD Player.  
  
"Oh it's a CD player. You can listen to music from it." Kagome explained.  
  
"Really?" Sango asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah, you want to try?" Kagome asked as she put the headphones over Sango's ears and Sango smiled.  
  
"This is unique." Sango said as the guys stared curiously.  
  
"In my world you call it 'cool'" Kagome said laughing a bit.  
  
"Cool." Sango said smiling as she handed Kagome the Cd back and Kagome listened to the music again humming.  
  
"She has a great humming voice." Miroku complimented.  
  
"FEH NICE? You should listen to her sing." Inuyasha said as they walked faster.  
  
Sango and Miroku shrugged as a demon attacked when they sat down.  
  
The demon had huge webbed ears, long sharp claws, piercing black eyes and was 15 times taller than Inuyasha.  
  
"GIVE ME THE JEWEL!" The demon yelled as it bared it's huge fangs.  
  
"I don't think so!" Inuyasha yelled as he lunged at the demon with his sword and Sango and Miroku helped as Shippo ran up a tree and Kagome didn't even seem to notice the attack.  
  
Kagome was humming while she danced a bit.  
  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as the demon went right at her while she was dancing.  
  
Since the demon had huge ears and had good hearing.  
  
Kagome danced and hummed until she started singing. [-_-]  
  
"KAGOME!" Everyone else yelled.  
  
Kagome sang lowly as the demon went at her as Kagome suddenly did a dance move and the demon fell down.  
  
"WHAAA?!" Everyone yelled confused at how Kagome just hit him like that and he fell as they noticed glowing orbs in Kagome's hand as she seemed to be moving around to something.  
  
"Baby can't you see  
  
I'm calling  
  
A guy like you should wear a warning  
  
It's dangerous  
  
I'm falling  
  
There's no escape  
  
I can't wait  
  
I need a hit  
  
Baby give me it  
  
You're dangerous  
  
I'm loving it" Kagome sang.  
  
The demon groaned. "SHUT UP!" It yelled as it lunged at her.  
  
Kagome sang again and started dancing to the music inside her head as the orbs hit the demon and it flew to a tree knocking it down.  
  
Too high, can't come down  
  
Losing my head  
  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
  
Do you feel me now  
  
With a taste of your lips  
  
I'm on a ride  
  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
  
Tasting the poison paradise  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
  
And I love what you do  
  
Don't you know that you're toxic" Kagome sang again as the demon groaned and everyone else covered their ears.  
  
"GOD SHUT UP!" The demon yelled as it covered it's ears.  
  
Kagome danced around humming as she sang again.  
  
"Round and Round" Kagome sang loudly as she kicked the demon and it flew up and her orbs hit is and the demon flew away.  
  
"OH MY GOD! WHAT IS SHE?!" The demon yelled as it ran away.  
  
-_-' Everyone sweat dropped as Kagome sang to an end.  
  
"Inuyasha I think I believe you when you said we should listen to her sing." Miroku said as he rubbed his ears.  
  
Kagome looked at them.  
  
"WOW what a mess." Kagome said as she put her music back on and started dancing again and singing.  
  
"NO!" The three yelled as Shippo flew into Kagome's arms.  
  
"What's wrong? I like Kagome's singing. It sounds like my mommy's voice." Shippo said as Kagome sang and everyone plugged their ears with plugs Kagome gave them.  
  
"I think these will keep the noise out. Told you these will come in handy." Miroku said as Sango looked at him.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Sango yelled.  
  
A/N: ^_^ Hehe Review. 


	4. Nose Plugs

NOSE PLUGS  
  
The gang camped as they sat around as the girl's went to go look for food.  
  
They came back and cooked as Kagome went to take a bath and Sango went to a hot spring.  
  
***  
  
The guys sat down around the fire as Miroku spoke up.  
  
"So Inuyasha, do you love Kagome?" Miroku asked.  
  
"W-WHAT?!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Well you two seem to have gotten pretty close after these two years." Miroku said.  
  
"HELL NO! THAT WENCH?!" Inuyasha yelled as Miroku looked at him with shining eyes.  
  
"Kagome has grown over the years, so you don't mind if I ask her to bare me child?" Miroku asked as Inuyasha kicked him in the face.  
  
"Don't you think about it Monk. Kagome is mine." Inuyasha said as he covered his mouth.  
  
"Yours huh?" Miroku said as blood dripped down his nose.  
  
"Miroku you're bleeding." Inuyasha said pointing at the blood.  
  
"Do you think Kagome has something to stop the bleeding?" Miroku asked as he touched the blood and Inuyasha walked over to Kagome's backpack and looked through it.  
  
Inuyasha pulled things out and threw it at Miroku as it hit him many times in the face causing him to bleed more.  
  
"I think this might stop it." Inuyasha said as he held out a bag and ripped it and pulled out another tiny bad as he ripped it and pulled out a tube and it had cotton inside. [^_^]  
  
"Lets try." Miroku said as he took the object and stick it up his nose and pushed it as the cotton went in and he sighed. "Much better?" Miroku asked.  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
Miroku stuck another on his other nose because it also was bleeding and Inuyasha took Miroku's fist.  
  
"HEY! What are you doing Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Punch me so I can use it." Inuyasha said.  
  
"I'd be honored to." Miroku said with a smiled as he hit Inuyasha on the nose and it began bleeding and Inuyasha put the same thing up his nose and he heard rustling and started putting the things away.  
  
"I know." Inuyasha and Miroku could hear Kagome's voice coming as the two appeared and seemed to be smiling until Kagome saw Inuyasha and Miroku and the tampon bag on the floor and she froze as Sango stared also. She knew what it was.  
  
Kagome and Sango broke out laughing.  
  
"What?!" Inuyasha yelled as the two girls laughed.  
  
"That's." Sango laughed out.  
  
"A TAMPON!" Kagome finished as they laughed. "IN YOUR NOSES!"  
  
"HUH?" The two said as the looked at the two. "Isn't it suppose to stop bleeding noses?" Miroku asked.  
  
Kagome sat up and made a forced on serious face so did Sango.\  
  
"A not of wisdom. It does stop bleeding, but only for women." Kagome said with a finger in the air. Sango nodded.  
  
"Why only women?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Because we have our daily cycle and 'that' is what it's for." Kagome said as she and Sango fell over laughing at the look on Miroku's and Inuyasha's face as they pulled the tampon out of their noses and ran to a river.  
  
"I don't think they know it wasn't used." Kagome laughed.  
  
"Oh well." Sango said as she sat down on the wood.  
  
Kagome shrugged, "Wonder what they'll do with a pad?" Kagome said as the two laughed again and saw Miroku and Inuyasha coming.  
  
"Oh and Inuyasha, SIT."  
  
*BOOM*  
  
A/N: HEHEHEHE ^_^ Review. 


End file.
